


Dude what happened last night?

by johanirae



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Franks wakes up with no clothes, no memory of what happened and a naked Gerard sleeping next to him.What the HELL happened last night???





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bandom Bingo's prompt for "Amnesia" - I decided to go for the alcohol induced amnesia approach :D

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoral-crow for the beta :D She is the BEST :D


End file.
